


Blue Who?!? - Cal Price Ending

by Quineon



Category: Love Simon (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quineon/pseuds/Quineon
Summary: Since the film was just released theatrically, the audience has only seen one ending to Simon's story. However I firmly believe that the movie going experience would have been much more effective if it was up to the viewer to decide who "Blue" truly was. I, myself, would have chosen Cal. I hope this work inspires writers to give fans more "Blue(s)"!





	Blue Who?!? - Cal Price Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment below to let me know what you liked or didn’t like so I can better myself as a writer. Thank you in advance!

My eyes are closed when I hear his voice.  
“Is this seat taken?”   
I blink and I see…Cal smiling at me and my shirt.   
“Elliot Smith?”   
I nod and feel myself beaming. I quickly pull on the bar restraining me in my seat to let him in. Then the realization hits me like a truck.   
“I thought you said you weren’t ‘Blue’.”   
“How can I be when I'm looking at you?” He winked at me.   
As much as I loved hearing him say that I still had to know.   
“Why did you lie?”   
“I was scared. You-You kind of put me on the spot when I wasn’t ready.”   
“I’m sor-…“  
“Please don’t apologize. I was the one in the wrong, not you. You were publicly outed and you came to me in your moment of weakness and I denied you. I guess it is true what they say about us Jews huh?”   
I felt my heart break when I heard him speak so lowly of himself.   
“No. That’s an incorrect stereotype and I won’t let you resort to something so low. You’re better than that Cal.”   
He sighed. “I feel that low.”   
I stared at him straight in the eye. “You shouldn’t. I am finally free and open to not only the world, but myself as well. I can never thank you enough. You’re my inspiration.”   
His blush made me smile.   
“You’re mine too. I never would have come out to my parents if I hadn’t met you. I want to show the world just how much I love you.” Before I knew it, our lips were locked and I was but a mere puddle.   
“Woah…That was amazing!” I smiled at him dreamily.   
“You’re amazing.” His eyes looked as if they were made of diamonds. I kissed him immediately. His arms wrapped around my back. He held me, ready to catch me as I fell for him all over again.   
“I love you.”   
“I love you too, but damn I feel like you’re making my heart beat to a Beatles song.”   
I laughed.   
“What?”   
“Well you might find it hard to believe, but I actually went as John Lennon to a costume party once.”   
“I can see it! You actually do remind me of him in a millennial sense.”   
“Has anyone ever told you that you’re a dead ringer for Jude Law?”   
“Oh God not you too!”   
“What does that mean?”   
“Everyone tells me that! Everyone! I feel like I should be getting royalties or something...”   
“Would you settle for a refried Oreo at the Concession Stand?”   
“For England John?”   
“No. For us.”  
“I ‘LOVE’ YOU ‘SIMON’!”   
My friends cheered when we kissed on the ground, recording it all to share with the world. Oh man did I have one hell of a post to write!


End file.
